


promises never for real

by whatnotness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, UST, голодные игры, жестокость и неграфический секс, кроссовер, миррор!ау, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любой ценой — только так можно было победить здесь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises never for real

С грохотом рушится наземная станция, и в огромных расщелинах вспыхивает алым лава, поднимается наверх, а вместе с ней — камера. Искажённые ужасом лица становятся всё меньше, остаются точками, и точки рассыпаются в стороны, зажигаются ярким фейерверком по осколкам станции. Камера далеко, но звуки совсем рядом, и тишину разрывают истошные крики и шипение, въедливое, прокатывающееся вибрацией по телу.  
Джим не отрывает взгляда от экрана: следит за каждым движением, каждым действием, старается рассмотреть любую деталь, но получает только головную боль и переполох в мыслях. Ноги мёрзнут, и он подтягивает покрывало чуть выше, переключает на пульте управления каналы и запускает другую трансляцию.  
В кресле неудобно, край пледа постоянно съезжает, но Джим всё равно умудряется уснуть, и в голове у него бойня: ему снятся Голодные игры.

*

— Ты проспал, — говорит Пайк за завтраком. — Не нужно было ставить на твою ответственность.  
Голова раскалывается, как от похмелья, и Джим лениво думает, можно ли опьянеть от информации и навязчивых мыслей, а потом передёргивает плечами и садится на стол, задевая добрую половину посуды. От звона становится ещё хуже.  
— Уже начали принимать ставки? — спрашивает Джим. — Я могу поставить на себя? Заработали бы денег на год вперёд.  
— Прежде, чем строить выдающиеся планы, ты мог бы заняться подготовкой.  
— Я уже занялся, — Джим улыбается, зная, что у Пайка это вызовет скорее раздражение. — Ответил на все любовные признания, написал «Джим, ты лучший!» на зеркале в ванной, взломал базу, пересмотрел десяток вырезанных кадров из игр. Отличный джем, кстати.  
Пайк откладывает в сторону нож так медленно, словно держит в руках бомбу. Кончиками пальцев он задевает самый край, вдавливает, чтобы натянулась кожа, и от этого зрелища Джима слега подташнивает.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Я всегда пишу на зеркалах! Это повышает настроение на целый день. Можно оставлять себе тайные записки на запотевшем стекле, я обычно забываю про них и как-то раз вышел казус, когда я…  
— Базы, — прерывает Пайк, — какие базы ты взломал?  
— До каких смог дотянуться. Нас больше не прослушивают, — Джим задумывается на секунду, — а если прослушивают, то у них будет увлекательный вечер. Я выбрал лучшую коллекцию порно.  
На Пайка страшно смотреть — и немного неловко — слишком уж напряжённо он выглядит. Не верит. Империя контролирует каждого, пугает постоянной слежкой, но если для обычных людей это всего лишь истории, то участники Игр сидят под колпаком.  
Камеры даже не скрывают, они мигают объективами, и Джим приветливо улыбается в один из таких.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как рискуешь?  
— А что они могут мне сделать? — серьёзнее спрашивает Джим. — Я сдохну на той планете, а так хоть вы сможете дать мне нормальные наставления, а не общую чушь про выживание и подчинение правилам Империи.  
— Попробуем иначе, — Пайк снова поднимает нож. — Ты понимаешь, что навлёк опасность и на меня тоже?  
— Я всё рассчитал. Может, они и догадаются, но уж точно не станут убивать вас.  
— Добром это не кончится.  
— А когда в Империи хоть что-то заканчивалось добром? — спрашивает Джим.  
Завтрак проходит в молчании, а приятный женский голос через динамики говорит, что на станцию они прибудут через два часа.

*

Восемь колоний великой Терранской Империи занимают больше космоса, чем может себе представить обычный человек. Восемь колоний Империи сцеплены, как дома в самых забитых уголках Земли: они связаны страхом и сожалением, подчинены ненависти, контролю; восемь колоний и одна планета с погасшей звездой. 

Империю Джим ненавидит сколько себя помнит. Все ненавидят (Джим надеется, что все), но мало кто говорит об этом вслух — любое неповиновение грозит смертью, а любая вскользь брошенная фраза может стать последней. Страх сильнее ненависти.  
Обычно Джим идёт против системы и навязанных ценностей, он помогает, когда другой бы подставил, он молчит, когда другой бы предал, Джим старается, правда, искренне старается, но внутри него тлеет ярость, именно та, что в чести у имперских миротворцев.

Чем больше разрозненны люди, чем страшнее их гнев, тем легче ими управлять — вот главная ставка Маркуса и его прихвостней; разрозненность, страх и гнев — Джим знает это, но действительно понимает, когда сталкивается с участниками Игр.  
Он видит макет всей Империи в двадцати приговорённых.  
Впервые они встречаются на огромной платформе у планеты-арены. Большинство выглядят ошеломлёнными, заглядывают в открытые иллюминаторы, осторожно ступают на стекло. Джим тоже ступает — под ногами открытый космос, а звёзды так близко, что хочется коснуться. Он утопает в глубине, во тьме и сиянии, в пространстве, которое нельзя охватить взглядом.  
От восторга колет пальцы, но звучный гонг отвлекает, и Джим вскидывает голову, чтобы запомнить участников ещё раз. Ему мало записей с Жатвы, мало интервью, ведь камера врёт, участники путаются в своих словах, а здесь, у самого края космоса, они кажутся почти уязвимыми.  
Вулканцы стоят поодаль, как всегда отстранённые и равнодушные, в их головах, должно быть, вращаются шестерёнки и щелкают клеммы, как у роботов. Их не стоит недооценивать — сила больше, чем у людей, соображают быстрее, двигаются быстрее, если выставить против случайного вулканца случайного человека, девять из десяти поставят на победу первого и будут правы.  
От них отвлекает шум, ромуланцы пытаются подраться, а клингоны реагируют на провокации; это одна из тактик, привлечь внимание к себе как можно раньше. Чем больше смотрят, тем лучше оценки, тем выше шанс победить, получить симпатии и помощь.  
За несколько дней путешествия Джим насмотрелся на другие Игры и сыт ими, но может разгадать любую тактику, даже не задумываясь.  
Несмотря на драку, все камеры направлены на орионку — она выглядит вызывающе-привлекательно даже в стандартной форме участников, машет рукой, пускает воздушные поцелуи, стоит в самом сердце иллюминатора, прямо над космосом. Её зовут Гейла, она сама вызвалась на Игры — и даже этот факт будоражит публику. Пайк говорил, что жюри поставит ей высокие оценки просто за задранную рубашку — Империя любит эпатаж так же, как и жестокость.  
Джим и сам бы поставил ей наивысшие оценки: Гейла открыто улыбается, в ней сложно рассмотреть прямую угрозу. Другие женщины на играх — их немного, но каждая выглядит опасно, сдержанно и холодно, — слишком отличаются. 

Все стоят в космосе, прямо над слоем стекла, бахвалятся перед камерами, все кроме одного человека, и Джим уверенно направляется к нему. Человеческих колоний в Империи больше всего, и людей в играх больше прочих, это часть задумки. Пайк говорил, что людям страшно смотреть, как убивают своих же, а вулканцы не любят насилие, им всё равно, кто страдает; что у клингонов дело чести — победить, а у ромуланцев позор — проиграть.  
Каждой колонии давят на что-то своё, личное, чтобы поддерживать страх, ненависть и разрозненность.  
— Ненавижу космос, — говорит Маккой, когда Джим застывает рядом.  
Планета под станцией специально затемнена для того, чтобы вызывать ажиотаж, чтобы никто не знал, что их ждёт. Каждый раз она выглядит тёмным шаром, но её меняют, терраформируют в угоду Играм, за деньги, на которые можно было бы прокормить живую, населённую колонию.  
— Всё равно надолго мы здесь не задержимся, — Джим почти жалеет об этом — он бы провёл в космосе ближайшую вечность. — Ещё немного, и нас пинком отправят вниз.  
— Ты не утешаешь.  
— Я даже не пытался.  
Миротворцы рассекают зал белой волной, ограждая участников от прессы — на них закрытые костюмы, маски, скрывающие большую часть лица. Их можно принять за роботов, за машины, которые выполняют свою работу, а не за бесчувственных ублюдков, которым ничего не стоит пристрелить любого из присутствующих.  
— Что ты ненавидишь больше космоса?  
Губы Маккоя искривляются, Джим знает, что он скажет, прежде, чем выходит звук.  
— Игры, — говорит он. — Я ненавижу проклятые Игры.  
В отдалении смеются ференги, это напоминает смесь собачьего лая и свиного визга.

*

С Маккоем они знакомятся в шаттле ещё при отправлении. С Земли забирают семерых участников, по два за каждую колонию и ещё одного за недавнее восстание, и все они проходят мимо, скрываются в своей части корабля с менторами и несколькими помощниками. Джим успевает окликнуть нескольких, но одна девушка лишь отмахивается, а нелепого вида парень отвечает что-то с заметным русским акцентом. Кажется, это извинение, но Джим не уверен — с тем же успехом это может быть специфический русский мат.  
Все расходятся, Пайк говорит с капитаном шаттла, а Джим стоит без дела, пока на него не наваливается мужчина, и выглядит он страшнее мертвеца.  
Он — Леонард Маккой, врач, которого Империя обрекла на участие в мясорубке.

Именно к нему Джим идёт, стоит шаттлу выйти в варп; терпеть ужасный настрой Пайка нет никаких сил.  
В комнате Маккоя бедлам. Вещи разбросаны, а мебель покорёжена насколько это возможно — пластик слишком твёрдый, чтобы заметно его повредить. Джим потрясённо стоит на пороге, а потом заходит, приминая ногой осколки.  
Маккоя он находит в углу, тот сидит, глядя в стену прямо перед собой, и не реагирует на приветствие. Руки у него плотно сжаты, так, что сквозь натянутую до предела кожу видно кровяные сосуды.  
— Эй, приятель, — зовёт Джим.  
Когда-то участникам запрещали общаться, но потом правила изменились — общение между ними стало новой частью шоу, собирающей большую часть публики у экранов. Каждый год игры крутили по всем каналам, на всех экранах, как бы Джим не избегал, Игры находили его в обсуждениях и ставках, в печальном шёпоте стариков и подростковом восторге. Перед смертью и убийствами шли долгие разговоры, и Джим знал, что кто-то заводил романы, кто-то играл в соперничество, а кто-то просто трахался, и это показывали в прямом эфире миллиардам жителей Империи.  
Сейчас Джим даже рад, что им можно говорить. Он садится рядом на пол. Близко, чтобы соприкасаться плечами.  
— Мне тоже страшно, — делится Джим. — Пайк, Кристофер Пайк, мой ментор, говорит, что у меня, должно быть, и нет такого органа, ну, для волнений, но он ошибается. Мне бывает страшно.  
Краем глаза можно заметить, как блестит главная камера. Одну Маккой явно выдернул из зеркала, она безвольно повисла на разодранных проводах.  
Джим думает, сколько баллов Маккой мог заработать такой истерикой — и сколько потерять.  
— Прямо сейчас я в ужасе, — продолжает он. — Ты знаешь, что такое настоящий ужас, Маккой? Это не космос. Это его отсутствие.  
Пальцами он нащупывает стеклянную крошку и начинает перебирать её, просто чтобы занять чем-то руки.  
— Скоро под твоими ногами будет твёрдая земля. Или океан. Или холодная пустыня, помнишь, они сделали точную копию Дельта-Веги? Но лучше, если бы была земля.  
— Пусть хоть раскалённая лава, — говорит Маккой.  
Голос у него сухой, обесцвеченный.  
— Пусть хоть пасть самого дьявола. Лишь бы всё закончилось быстро.  
Кожа на костяшках натянута, вот-вот порвётся, и Джим цепляет его ладонь своей, начинает растирать сведённые судорогой пальцы.  
— Просто деструктивное настроение, да? Захотелось крушить? Как у того героя, не помню, как его звали. Мой брат любил старину, раскопал где-то истории прошлого, там бы кто-то такой зелёный и он постоянно этим занимался.  
Маккой смотрит, и взгляд его постепенно фокусируется.  
— Маккой — крушить? — спрашивает Джим с улыбкой. — Осторожнее с руками, они тебе ещё пригодятся.  
— Мои руки умеют только лечить, — тихо отвечает Маккой. — Чёрта с два они помогут мне сломать хоть одну кость.  
Они проводят вместе всю ночь. Маккой рассказывает о своей дочери, о том, как решил стать врачом в мире, где ценят удар в спину, а не умение накладывать повязки, он оживает, начинает ругаться, хмуриться, и это радует Джима. Плечом к плечу, переплетая пальцы, лучше так, чем одному посреди пустого коридора.  
Джим старается не думать, что вскоре их поставят друг против друга с оружием.

*

Для подготовки им дают две недели: Пайк реагирует сдавленными ругательствами и что-то отмечает на своём падде, а Джим только вращает в руках пульт. На экране ведущие гадают, и тому, слева, с огромной причёской, Джим подрезал бы язык; в гаданиях первыми из погибших выпадают тот русский парень, Чехов, и Маккой.  
Люди всегда погибают первыми, у них нет силы клингонов, выносливости вулканцев или ярости ромуланцев. У людей есть только ненависть, и Джим сдавливает пульт сильнее. Ему хочется специальное устройство, чтобы указав на кого-то по головизору, лишить его головы.  
Пайк говорит что-то о программе тренировок, как правильно рассчитывать силы, с кем лучше дружить, а кого — избегать; его сухой речитатив вводит Джима в оцепенение, полусон.  
Когда Пайк участвовал в играх, ему дали всего три дня подготовки. Империя спешила убивать, она и так позволила Вайноне Кирк прожить четыре месяца после революции. После рождения Джима и смерти Джорджа Кирка, после того, как погас Кельвин.  
Джим трясёт головой, бросает пульт в стену и выходит — на пороге его задерживает окрик:  
— Держи себя в руках. Каждый второй попытается заработать очки на твоей популярности.

Популярность Джима — всего лишь фикция.  
Имя отца и жертва матери сопровождали каждый его шаг ещё на Земле, здесь же они словно стали печатью, фосфоресцирующей надписью поверх головы. В первые дни после Жатвы Джим получил тысячи писем: угроз, признаний в любви и советов, десятки рассказов и пожеланий удачи, а ещё получил одинокое письмо "Твой отец был героем" — и ответил только на него.  
Его отец был мертвецом.

Популярность Джима — ничто, но Пайк прав, как всегда, и очки на нём пытаются заработать почти сразу.  
Эту схватку с натяжкой можно назвать честной — против Джима всего лишь три ромуланца. У одного из них есть кастет, а у другого хватка такая, что не вырваться, но на каждый новый удар Джим улыбается всё ярче. Боль в разбитых губах сводит с ума, кровь застилает глаза, а в животе скручиваются узлы в ожидании нового удара, но ромуланцы медлят.  
Их отвлекает громкий окрик миротворцев: драться можно, но так, чтобы участники не погибли. Должно быть, думает Джим, цепляясь за стену, они переступили какую-то черту.  
Если у Империи вообще были черты или границы.  
— Парень. Эй. Джим, посмотри на меня.  
Голос идёт словно отовсюду сразу, и Джим слабо кивает.  
— Я знал, конечно, что здесь заведуют ублюдки, но думал, что им важно сохранить тебя в целости прежде, чем все вокруг сойдут с ума. Господи, на твоё лицо без слёз не взглянешь, а я плакал только один раз, и больше не собираюсь.  
Звуки не дают потеряться. Вместе с ними идут движения — Джима поднимают, и по левой стороне молнией ударяет боль; его придерживают, руки уверенные, голос тоже, и каждый шаг делать не так больно, если опереться чуть сильнее.  
Маккой держит крепко, несёт какую-то чушь про синяки и проклятых ромуланцев, но Джим выхватывает только несколько фраз в общем потоке. Про беспокойство, про лечение и про то, что…  
— Ты правда считаешь меня красивым?  
От слов губы трескаются. Джим облизывается, и во рту повисает привкус металла.  
— Ради всего святого, молчи, — говорит Маккой. — Просто молчи.  
Он прижимает Джима ещё теснее, а потом заводит куда-то — слышно только, как раздвигаются автоматические двери.

*  
Когда Пайк заходит в комнату, Джим уже может разлепить глаза. Пострадало только лицо, рёбра в порядке, а на теле только начинают безобразными разводами темнеть синяки. Маккой недовольно отпускает его, до последнего сжимает рукой, держится сам, словно тонет.  
Джим пропускает момент, когда оказывается в своём номере, и всё, что он слышит дальше — резкий, рвущийся говор Пайка.  
— Не цепляйся за него. Если ты действительно хочешь выжить, даже не смей.  
Выстоять сложно, Джима клонит к земле, к кровати, но он стоит, вытягивая спину, а Пайк отчитывает его, как если бы они служили Звёздному флоту.  
Как будто Джим — миротворец Империи.  
— Когда ты пришёл ко мне, то сказал, что хочешь победить, — говорит Пайк, тихо, выдавливая из себя каждое слово. — И только поэтому я снова ввязался в это.  
— Знаю.  
— Так покажи, что я поверил не зря. 

Каждый день тренировок идёт на укрепление позиций: заработать очки и благосклонность публики, показать разнообразие, прежде чем начать убийства. Чем больше поклонников, тем больше спонсоров, а значит и шансов выжить.  
Империя никогда не скрывала, что потакает любимцам, что вперёд идут не те, кто что-то стоят, а те, кто может расправится с другими.  
Их замыкают на небольшой станции, отчаявшихся и готовых к смерти, двадцать участников, десятки миротворцев, несколько менторов — у тех, кому повезло найти себе такого. Замыкают, как зверей, и с каждым днём напряжение возрастает всё сильнее. Тревога скручивается внутри тугим комом, каждый раз, как Джим смотрит на всех участников.  
Спок — один из лидеров, любимцев среди людей, но не вулканцев; через маску Спока пробивается что-то человеческое, знакомая ненависть, понятная, простая, в отличие от холодного равнодушия. Проще сочувствовать тому, кто показывает страх.  
Проще любить того, кто любит в ответ. 

В углу тесно, Джим задевает лопатками стену, а Гейла больно цепляет локтями ещё не зажившие раны; при поцелуе ноют губы, но наслаждение сильнее. Скорее всего это значит, что в дело пошли феромоны, но Джиму плевать до тех пор, пока это просто развлечение.  
Гейла словно создана для любви: каждое её движение, каждый выдох выбивает из головы мысли. Она создана для того, чтобы её любили, её губы, её грудь, каждую завитую прядь на голове. Ткань ничего не скрывает, большими пальцами Джим обводит затвердевшие соски, и тут же хочет больше — коснуться, провести по талии, раздвинуть бёдра. Он задирает платье, но не спешит, пока ещё может себя контролировать.  
В тёмном, крошечном углу душно, жарко, возбуждение тает на коже — Джим собирает губами бисеринки пота с раскрытой груди. Гейла похожа на человека, но она совсем другая, и кожа у неё гладкая, ровная, без единого изъяна; руки Джима выделяются на зелёном. Он опускается на колени перед ней, а она ворошит пальцами волосы, стягивает в кулак. Гейла зовёт его разными именами, но когда говорит "Леонард", Джим едва не отшатывается.  
Это почти удар.  
Губы всё ещё болят при поцелуе, но одурманенный феромонами и возбуждением, Джим представляет перед собой совсем не Гейлу.

На интервью его спрашивают, как же сыну революционера, который погубил Кельвин, быть учеником человека, который убил его мать.  
— Как вы уговорили Кристофера Пайка стать вашим ментором? — спрашивает Дженис Рэнд.  
Она красивая, эта девушка с высокой, нелепой причёской, и Джим любуется, чуть сощурившись от ярких софитов.  
Его спрашивают про Пайка, про Империю, про людей вокруг — спрашивают, как это, спать с орионкой, готовиться бок о бок с клингонами. Дженис, милая девушка с холодными глазами, поглаживает его по колену и открыто флиртует, а Джим отвечает, наклоняется и шепчет ей на ухо бессмысленные любезности, и почти видит, как на его почту падают всё новые признания в любви.  
— Я буду болеть за вас, — обещает Дженис.  
Она говорит это каждому.

За интервью следуют тренировки. В голове у Джима звенит часовой механизм, секунда за секундой отсчитывает время до спуска на планету, это давит, не даёт отвлечься. Так же, как и Гейла, как редкие драки — чем ближе к спуску, тем меньше им разрешают калечить друг друга.  
Маккой на тренировках всегда сидит в стороне. У него нет ментора, нет союзников, он из тех, кто считается пушечным мясом, разменной монетой. Пайк настаивал, что с мертвецами лучше не связываться. Пайк говорил заводить полезные знакомства, но в один из дней Джим задумывается, кому нужно было перейти дорогу, чтобы оказаться здесь.  
— Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Джим.  
В руках Маккой вращает мяч, и это самое бесполезное занятие во всём зале — среди оружия, насилия и ярости.  
— Ты не смотрел Жатву? Я вышел вместо дочери.  
Мяч крутится на раскрытой ладони.  
Маккой мог бы показать, как управляется со скальпелем, он мог бы сделать яды или привлечь внимание точными ударами. Врач — человек пострашнее любого убийцы, но Маккой всего лишь играется с мячом.  
— Подумать только, они готовы были затащить сюда шестилетнего ребёнка, — продолжил он. — Чехову нет восемнадцати, ты знаешь?  
Джим знает. Он знает, что Чехов — гений, и слишком плотно насел на закрытые архивы, что Ухура часто слушала шум и не заметила, как узнала то, чего знать не следовало. Что Спок отказался учиться в вулканской академии, а Сулу мог стать самым свирепым капитаном в истории флота, если бы не его забота о растениях.  
Про Маккоя Джим знал только то, что он сам рассказал, и то, что пообещал Пайк: Маккой не переживёт первые десять минут не потому, что плох в сражениях, а потому, что не станет сражаться.  
И поэтому, говорил Пайк, даже не разговаривай с ним. 

*  
У Маккоя холодные руки, и Джим пытается уйти от прикосновения — переворачивается на бок, поднимает плечи. Пальцы скользят у него по скулам и сменяются губами, но дыхания совсем не слышно, и когда Джим распахивает глаза, то видит посеревшее лицо и затянутые белой плёнкой глаза. 

*

За день до конца Пайк запирает Джима в комнате. Вид у него решительный, опасный, шрам на лице натягивается от волнений.  
В одной из старых записей Джим видел, как появился этот шрам: у Вайноны страшный удар.  
— Ты шепчешь его имя во сне, — говорит Пайк.  
И это выбивает землю из-под ног. От удара его сдерживает то, что Пайк стоит далеко, а шаг сделать невозможно, невозможно вздохнуть от ярости, невозможно думать, пока пульс бьёт в ушах. Джим успокаивается после кувшина с водой — ледяные капли стекают по лицу, и пока он ошалело моргает, гнев уходит, сменяется притихшим раздражением.  
Пайк молчит, смотрит, но неозвученые вопросы вертятся и без того.  
Что ты увидел в нём? Почему именно он?  
— Я не знаю, ладно? Не знаю. Он такой же, как и все. Ненавидит Игры, но кто их любит? Сидит на тренировках с баскетбольным мячом, словно здесь какой-то кружок по интересам. — Джим стряхивает капли, проводит рукой по волосам. — Я всё думаю, может, это тактика? Может, у него есть план. Выступить героем, показывать себя, как простого сельского доктора, вытягивать меня из рук ромуланцев и переживать, что Чехову нет восемнадцати. Может, это всё часть заговора, а ночами он тренируется, или умеет убивать получше, чем Нерон.  
Может, он всего лишь один из обманов Империи. Простая уловка.  
— Если так, — говорит Джим, — тогда Маккой убьёт меня первым.

*  
Последнее наставление от Пайка звучит просто:  
— Любой ценой.  
Он держит Джима за плечо, и тот вспоминает, как Пайк нашёл его в каком-то баре, вытащил из-под чужих ударов, и как он сам нашёл Пайка несколько недель спустя. Джим сказал тогда: я буду участвовать в Играх. Я смогу победить, я покажу всей Империи, что они зря сбросили меня со счетов.  
Любой ценой, думает Джим сейчас, но оба они знают, что это лишь звук.

*

Планета-Арена выглядит в точности как Земля. Их опускают в городе с огромными блоками и высокими зданиями прямо на посадочную станцию, и в самом центре стоит корабль. Лучший боевой корабль Империи.  
Энтерпрайз.  
В нём наверняка выдернуты двигатели, разворочены внутренние системы, внутри корабля нет жизни, только оружие и редкие призы, но Джим на секунду представляет, что отсюда можно улететь. Секунда за секундой, у них всего лишь десяток их, прежде чем всё начнётся, и оторвать взгляд от корабля выходит не сразу.  
Вулканцы стоят, чуть склонившись, готовые к марш-броску до корабля, клингоны тянут спину, ровные, прямые, как скалы. Голос Пайка в голове отсчитывает, сколько осталось до гонга, вторит, что нужно бежать, искать убежище, нужно правильно распределить силы, чтобы продержаться как можно дольше.  
Не ввязываться.  
Не помогать другим.  
Джим замечает Маккоя — тот смотрит в пол, сжав кулаки, и словно не думает двигаться с места.  
— Боунз, — кричит Джим, и Маккой вскидывает голову. 

Игры начинаются спустя мгновение.


End file.
